Alexander and Phoenix
by creepydollgirl
Summary: This story is about if alexander had a twin i hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix and Alexander

phoenix's p.o.v.

i was on my way to my twins house when i saw a goth girl walking up the sidewalk.

she was a raven haired girl and a hot one at that.

but i know who she is she's my twin Alexander's girlfriend raven.

i can tell that she is perfect for like mine.

she is a human still but i love her anyway i can't help but want my cat that is her nick name.

she has cute cat ears and she wears them all the time.

she will be here in 2 days so i can show her too Alexander and raven.

um any way i was just at the drive way when raven ran in to me I'm sorry we both said at the same time.

i helped her up hi I'm I'm\RAVEN! Alexander yelled running over and slamming the door behind him he looked at raven when he got over and kissed her.

are you okay raven i saw you fall he asked. then he saw Phoenix he ran over and hugged me.

hey man how are you i asked. I'm great i have my girl and my brother.

cool i said so can i crash here a few days? i asked. you can stay for as long as you want.

Alexander said I'm sorry raven this is Phoenix my twin.

no way you didn't say anything about having any siblings before raven said,

well you are all ways talking about Becky Alexander said yeah i know its okay.

hi I'm raven she said to me hello i am phoenix sterling i said kissing her hand.

can we go in now raven asked Alexander oh um yeah we can he answered.

her leading us in happily. hello master Phoenix Jameson said. hello Jameson i said back to him.

hey Alexander cat is coming here in too days i hope you don't mind. oh no problem he said.

he was in his black pants black combat boots and his Sweeney Todd t-shirt.

raven was wearing a black mini dress with her combat boots and black lipstick.

i have lime green hair with random blasts of lemon yellow.

my eyes are a very deep blue. my hair was to my shoulder's i had my stud earring's in unlike Alexander and raven i only had one hole in each ear.

my lips are blood red my finger tips deep blue i was in my black pants my Sweeney Todd watch a black belt and my nightmare before Christmas t-shirt.

so wanna watch TV? i asked. yeah lets go raven said so whats on i asked.

um doctor who. great i love that show i said. cool me to they said.

hey I'm going to go get some popcorn and soda do you guys want any thing? Alexander asked.

yeah i said ill make the popcorn you can get the soda. okay Alexander said.

so him and i got up hey the doors are locked Alexander said.

oh really well then its a good thing that i have my sonic screw driver i said and pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

yeah good thing you had it Alexander said my hero's raven said and hugged us.

okay lets hurry so we can get back in time before the show starts.

just then the TARDIS appeared in the TV room.

hey do you guys want a lift? the 11Th Doctor asked.

heck yeah we all yelled running to the TARDIS wait wipe your feet on the floor mat. the hot 11Th Doctor said.

then he left. aw man we all said.

and then the 11Th Doctor and the TARDIS appeared in the hallway he got out and took my sonic screw driver.

hey i said crying falling to my knees that was 20bucks why? WHY?

i fell over on my face and passed out for what felt to be like 4 to 5 hours was minuets.

i got up to see that i fell asleep on the couch i looked over at the TV.

Doctor who was over. and house was on.

sweet one of my other fave shows. raven and Alexander were in the kitchen.

ah good your up Alexander said. yeah i had a really weird dream.

yeah we know. huh? wait how do you know?

you talk in your sleep raven said my cheeks flashed pink.

so do you want to watch house its the new episode where he sings and he has his zombie cane its a good episode.

okay they said we watched TV until raven went home.

then Alexander helped me build my coffin and he told me what room i can stay in by the time we were done it was 6:50am.

and the sun was coming up so we went to bed.

so was it okay? Phoenix is my younger brother i did not get it from the coffin his girlfriend is not Kat from blood relatives she is cat she was my idea you can not use her in your story's without asking me if you want to use her ask me please and i will think about it have a good day\night bye.

creepy doll girl out peace.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hey i am sorry for not updating my story to any of you who are reading this. sorry but i do not think that i will have phoenix fall for raven he is sort of like a part time goth as is cat and i do not think I'll be doing that so sorry this is my first story like ever and i don't want it to be lame so if you have any ideas that you think i can use I'd be happy to use them but no sex or bad language and if i like your idea i might use it. by the way cat is like me in the way she weir's cat ear's i weir mine every day.

cat's P.O.V.

i dyed my hair but i got the wrong hair dye so my hair is pink and i hate that color and tomorrow am suppose to fly to meet phoenix Alexander and raven

this is lame my cat ears look weird now with my hair color well i don't care I'll weir them anyway if others think I'm weird that's them they aren't in my life so why should i care?

but that's it i don't in fact i think I'll go today. hey mom can i go today instead of tomorrow? okay but call me when you get there. sweet thanks mom I'm going to get ready.

i went Right to my closet after like 10 minuets i fond it my dark purple dress it went to my knees. that with my blue lip stick and eye make up. my finger nails are deep blue

i was ready. i guess my hair is okay for now i just need to call phoenix so he can get, me a few minuets later and I was going. dad can you take me to the airport? okay, thanks daddy.

i can't wait to get there i wonder if raven is a vampire,

^o^ ^O^ ^o^ ^0^ this my dear is a bat family, i think they are cute i think I'll keep them. they are for when i change the point of view

Phoenix's P.O.V.

Hey Alexander cat just called she wants me to go get her I'll be back soon.

i was on my way to pick up cat when i received a text from cat it said: _i have a problem my hair is pink! i got the wrong hair dye i need your help to fix it please_.

i replied saying: _it's okay it'll be fine don't worry I'll be there very soon_.

i am very sorry it's so short i need ideas like i said at the top of this chapter I'll add more very soon.

Hey do you see this big happy button this will make me make a new chapter down here okay


End file.
